A Wounded Rose
by Love's Symphony
Summary: After a encounter with Gaston turns ugly, Belle is left wounded and looking to escape the judgmental eyes of of the town. But is the Beast willing to accept a wounded rose? Or can they find a way to help each other heal? Rated T for minor character abuse. Beast/Belle Pairing.
1. Prologue: The Enchantress' Spell

_This will have a little bit of the 1987 cannon movie tales version and the Disney version, and my own ideas. Will contain lines from both movies_

DISCLAIMER: THIS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Prologue: The Enchantress' Spell

Once upon a time, in a far away, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was drowning in his own misery. His parents constantly abused him, for he wasn't the son they wanted him to be. Years later, his parents left him in the care of the servants while attending to affairs of state, never to return. The prince knew his parents had abandoned him, even though the servants tried to make him think otherwise_._

"Adam, you know that is not true." Mrs. Potts tried begged, as she tried her best to console the heartbroken prince.

"But it is." Adam exclaimed, "My parents don't love me, they never did, and now they've abandoned me to prove it."

He turned on his heel and stomped to bedroom, slamming the door in Mrs. Potts' face.

It was then that the prince's heart completely shattered and he became lost within darkness. He soon became selfish and unkind, this would hold consequences later. One winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by the woman's appearance, the prince snorted at the woman's tiny gift and sent her on her way. The woman did not turn away without offering one, and only one warning. He was not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. But when the prince chose not to heed the woman's warning, her ugly face melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. When the prince saw this he begged for her forgiveness, but it was too late, she had already seen that there was no love within his heart. So as punishment, she turned him into a hideous beast, a shape she thought that would match the coldness of his heart.

The enchantress did not leave anything untouched, the servants were changed into household objects, and the castle was touched with darkness to look forbidding to any roaming travelers. The events of that night would forever haunt him. So to hide his shame, he kept himself trapped inside his luxurious prison, with a magic mirror that way of seeing the world that he was excluded from. The servants thought that what happened to Adam was a cruel and unusual punishment for a child, but what they didn't know was that this transformation was going to change him for the better.

The one reminder of his of his curse was the presence of the rose that the enchantress had offered to him. It was an enchanted rose that would blossom until the year he turned twenty-one. The only way to break the curse was to find somebody he could genuinely love, but she had to love him in return, regardless of his appearance. If this did not happen before the last petal fell from the rose, Prince Adam would be forever trapped as a beast.

Ten years have passed since that fateful night and the prince is nearing his twenty-first birthday. Now he is beginning to lose hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

A/N: This is going a bit more realistic and has parts of the original fairytale. I used the Disney prologue to set the backbone of the story, the 1987 version kind of left some spots untold. Plus, I tried my best to answer two questions that I always wondered about. Where were his parents? And I always thought he was really young when it all happened so I made it that way. This story was originally going to be called Touched by a Rose, but when I thought more about the story as a whole, I changed my mind. Anyway, read and review. Oh, and for those who don't know, Adam is the name of the prince in the Disney film.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wrong Name

A/N: Here is the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wrong Name

It was a was a bright and sunny day as a girl in a blue dress and apron emerged from her home, the sunlight casting a golden glow around her brown hair. She was going in to town to return a book she had borrowed from the book shop. Her name is Belle.

When she crossed the small bridge that led into town, people began to stare at her. By now, this was completely normal. People were always staring at her for one reason or another. Whether it was her beauty, her interest in books or more recently, her scars.

She was the latest person of interest of the handsomest man in the village, Gaston. He may have looked appealing to others on the outside, but Belle knew the truth. Gaston was rude and self-centered. To make things worse, Gaston physically abused her to try to get her to give in and marry him. Belle knew he only wanted to marry her because of her beauty, Therefore she refused without a second thought. Her actions were not without consequences. Now, her body would be forever scarred by him.

"Good Morning Belle," The baker said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Good Morning," Belle replied.

"Where are you off to?"

"The book shop."

Belle then proceeded to talk about the book she had finished reading, but the baker was too busy yelling at his wife, so she went on her way.

She reached the book shop in no time by riding on the back of a wagon. Belle opened the door to book shop smiling. The book seller was the only person, besides her father who didn't make a fuss about her the marks that covered her body. When Belle felt at her lowest, she felt that she was given the wrong name, for Belle meant beauty,

"Ah, Belle," the shop keep said.

"Good Morning," Belle said cheerfully, "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" he said, surprised as he took the book from her.

"I couldn't put it down," she said, already scanning the various shelves of books, "Have you gotten anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," The book seller said, chuckling as he put the book away.

"I'll borrow this one," Belle said, handing the book to him.

The bookseller really wasn't all that surprised when he saw the book she had chosen, for she had already read the book twice. Belle then proceeded to explain why she loved that book so much. The bookseller let out a light chuckle and told her that if she loved the book so much, then she could keep it. Belle thanked the bookseller and started on the way back home, reading along the way.

* * *

As she neared the bridge that separated her from her home, she ran into the last person she wanted to see, Gaston.

"Hello Belle," he greeted.

Belle was tempted to run, but decided to be polite, "Hello Gaston."

Gaston took the book right from Belle's hands.

"Gaston may I have my book back please?" she asked, reaching for it.

They proceeded to argue about women and books.

"Belle, you should get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things, like me" he said, flashing a smile at her.

_Here we go again,_ Belle thought, rolling her eyes.

Gaston tried to get her to come with him to somewhere that she didn't really care for. Belle tried to excuse herself as quickly as she possibly could after she retrieved her book, but stopped short when she heard an explosion from behind her.

* * *

A/N: Here it is. I'm sorry it took so long, I was lacking inspiration. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: A Great Success

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, I was having lack of inspiration. Plus lack of computer time and other personal issues. But I'm back, and will write as often as I can for you guys.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Great Success

Belle came running up the dirt pathway that led to her cottage. She quickly followed the trail of smoke that emitted from her father's workshop. Belle opened the doors to his workshop, having to shield her face from the clouds of dust and smoke that swirled around the room.

"Papa?" Belle called, coughing as the smoke choked her.

Why he decided to build his workshop in the cellar, she would never know.

"Papa?" she called again.

"Dog gone it!" he exclaimed in frustration.

The clouds of smoke finally cleared, and Belle could start to make out her father's short stout form. She had to stifle a laugh when his pants slid down his legs, revealing his poka-dot underwear.

"Are you alright, Papa?" Belle asked.

"I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk," he grumbled, giving his latest project a good hard kick. Belle slightly jumped at her father's small action, which caused the contraption to go a foot off the ground, and come back down with a thundering crash.

Belle shook her head. She had heard this many times before.

"You always say that."

"I mean it this time," Maurice retorted, "I'll never get this blasted thing to work!"

Belle shrugged her shoulders and heaved a heavy sigh. She didn't know how many more times she could get her father out of his creative slumps, and persuade him to start working again.

Belle's father wanted to make a living as an inventor. He recently got a big opportunity to invent something for a family who happened to be passing though town. They saw one of his earlier inventions, and asked if he would make a wood chopping contraption for them.

The father was starting to become his age, and certain tasks were proving to have greater difficulty than they did before. This included, chopping wood for various things.

Maurice was more than happy to help a family in need. So he agreed to make the invention, but little did he know how difficult it was going to be.

"Yes you will, and you'll make that family really happy," Belle said, reminding him of his reason for doing this in the first place. She placed her hands on her father's shoulders and added, "And everyone will know what a great inventor you are."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Well, what in the world are we waiting for? I'll have this thing in no time!" Maurice exclaimed, "Could you hand me that wrench over there?"

Belle smiled at her father's newly restored confidence. She turned around and proceeded to make her way over to her father's toolbox, and fish out the tool he had asked for.

"So, did you have a good time in town today?" Maurice asked, trying to make simple conversation with his daughter.

"I got a new book," Belle said, trying to sound cheerful.

Maurice could hear the sadness in his daughter's voice, "Oh no, what happened?"

Belle heaved a heavy sigh, "It's just…." She tailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Maurice could the hear hesitation in his daughter's voice. He knew that things had been hard for her ever since Gaston had been so cruel to her.

"Was it Gaston again?" Maurice asked, his voice muffled as he lay underneath his invention.

Belle didn't say a word, but that was all the confirmation he needed. Maurice had harsh feelings towards the man after he had hurt his daughter like he did. He would make sure that man stayed away from her. At least, not if he could help it.

"Papa, am I ugly?" Belle asked softly, gently touching the side of her face that was scarred. It would be a permanent reminder of what had happened, and she would be forever haunted by it.

"My daughter, ugly? Why on earth would you think that?" he asked, "Besides, it's what on the inside that truly matters."

"Maybe you're right," Belle sighed heavily, "I just feel like I don't belong here anymore."

"Well, don't you worry," Maurice reassured her.

He got up, and put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "This invention is going to be the start of a new life for us."

Belle gave him a small smile and went to stand next to her father.

"I think that's done it," he said proudly, "Let's give it a try."

Maurice pulled the lever, and the contraption let a loud whistle followed by a puff of steam. Belle was prepared for anything as her father's invention began to creak. She let a huge smile spread across as the axe attachment began to chop the wood set out for testing, and successfully landed in the woodpile across the room.

"It works!" she exclaimed.

"It does?" he questioned, almost finding it hard to believe.

They ducked another piece of wood came flying in their direction.

"It does!"

"You did it. You really did it!"

Maurice could do nothing but smile. His invention was finally a success.

* * *

"You're sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" Maurice asked, worried that Gaston might take advantage of him being gone, and proceed to hurt Belle even further.

"Don't worry Papa, I'll be fine," she replied.

"If you're sure,"

"I'm sure," she smiled,"No go, they're waiting for you."

"Alright." he finally gave in and climbed on to Philippe, the family horse.

"Goodbye Papa, good luck," Belle waved, as he began riding down the dirt path.

"Bye Belle, take care while I'm gone," he called back over his shoulder as he rode off into the beginning twilight.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Sorry again. It takes me longer than the normal person to write a chapter. So, I'm gonna let you guys decide. Shorter chapters and more frequent updates. Or longer chapters, and longer time between updates. Also, I will start putting references to other versions in Chapter 6. Anyway, hope you guys like it, and Read and Review.


End file.
